emergencefandomcom-20200215-history
2 MG CU BID
is the third episode of the first season and the 3rd episode overall of Emergence. Short Summary A mysterious illness takes hold of Piper, while Jo and Benny investigate a powerful tech mogul, Richard Kindred. As Piper's health deteriorates, Jo weighs accepting help from an unknown source. Meanwhile, Alex works to decipher a radio frequency code from Piper's plane crash, and Ed has a follow-up oncology appointment. Full Summary Jo is listening to the broadcast on the covert radio frequency. Alex walks in and asks if it has something to do with Piper. She remains vague and he asks her to send it to him so he can use his pattern recognition software on it. She agrees to and brings up that it might be time for him to move it. He points out they have no explanation yet as to what's going on with Piper. Jo thinks it might be confusing for Mia, who comes down and greets her parents. She likes this situation. Alex then agrees with Jo. Jo goes to check on Piper, who's supposed to come to work with her today. Piper hears Jo calling and jumps out of bed. She reaches for the doorknob, which turns to dust as she touches it. She starts banging on the door and screaming to open it. Piper wakes up from her dream when Jo enters. She vaguely remembers the dream. Jo touches her and thinks she feels a bit warm. She leaves to get the thermometer. She can't come to work with her if she's sick. Piper asks her to let the door open. Jo finds Ed shaving in the bathroom. He has his six-month follow-up with his oncologist today, whom he likes a lot, but she's younger and married. Jo knows he's dressing up for her and advises him not to use cologne. He's feeling a little sad about his appointment because he might not get to see Dr. Reed after that. Jo also advises him to choose another shirt. Jo asks Alex to babysit on Piper. Alex is hesitant because he doesn't know what to do with Piper. Jo tells him to do whatever he did with Mia because she always loves staying home with him. Alex admits he's good at sick days and concedes. As Jo leaves the house with Mia, Benny walks up with doughnuts. Mia takes one and gets in the car. Benny was hoping to speak to Piper, but Jo says no. She forbids him from coming here again. He'll have to go through her office if he wants to make a request. Benny wants to sit down with Piper in her office with Jo present, but Jo again refuses. She doesn't want to risk Piper getting hurt more. Benny wonders how he can finally get Jo to trust him. Chris messages Jo that Ken is awake. She does take the box of doughnuts with her. Jo meets with Abby at the hospital and shares the doughnuts. She's here to interview the guy who broke into her house. Abby thinks she's going through a lot of trouble for Piper. Jo points out she sounds like Alex, who's sleeping over. Abby is surprised and tells Jo not to play with Alex like this. Jo says she told him to leave after babysitting Piper. She knows it's confusing for Alex. They stop talking because Walter is listening. Abby says they are definitely talking later. Jo walks into Ken's hospital room. She suspects he was hired for a job, which means he's not her target. Ken says he's tired so they can skip to the part where he tells her no. Jo brings up her reporter friend, whose next story is about how talkative Ken was to the police after his arrest in exchange for a reduced sentence. Whoever hired him might have a change of heart and not retaliate. Ken says she'll get him killed, but she points out that'll be his own doing. He then agrees to talk. His name is Ken Lerner. He was sent by Richard Kindred to retrieve a piece of technology. Kindred is the Head of Augur Industries, the Fortune 500 tech company. Jo asks about the girl. Ken was told he didn't have to bother with her because that problem was going to take care of itself. Alex is checking on Piper's fever. Her temperature's still up. Alex startles when he notices Piper has come to sit with him. She wants to sit with him and denies that what he's doing is boring. She brings up that Mia told her that him and Jo are divorced and she wonders why. Alex dodges and asks her to draw him a picture. He goes back to work in deciphering the message. Piper knows he likes it here and so does she. Suddenly, she starts whispering letters. She explains she's reading the message on the air band radio. She doesn't know how she understands it, but she does. He replays the message and she writes down letters and numbers: DR5ZBZ3U. She doesn't know what it means, though. Alex thanks her for the help. She offers to let him tell Jo that solved it, because it'll make him happy, which in turn will make him happy. His medicine time alarm rings, but they are almost out. They are going on a field trip. Jo shows up at Benny's hotel room. She tells him Ken words for Richard Kindred, on whom Benny wrote an article. Benny admits it's not a coincidence. He investigated Kindred for about a year, of which the little article she found funded six months. It was his way in, but no one would go on the record or give him access. That's why he came here. He thinks that Jo won't let him talk to Piper because she can do unnatural things. He knows Augur Industries started very expensive medical research. Benny heard rumors that Kinderd had started a division using human test subjects. He suspects Piper was one of them, which allowed her to survive the plane crash. He believes the plane belonged to Kindred. He still needs proof of that and he hid it from Jo because Kindred is a dangerous man who will do anything to protect his interests. Jo brings up the card, which would link Kindred to the people who tried to kidnap Piper. Benny says he'll deny it and he's the only one who can access it. Jo wants to talk to him and wonders if Benny can get her his schedule. In NYC, Jo is waiting in a lobby. Richard and his group of executives arrive and she calls for him. An assistant pulls her aside and tells her to call his office for an appointment. She loudly says she has something that belongs to Richard, who walks up to her. She introduces herself. She shows him the card and says it was found in a car crash. Richard claims not to be sure if it his since they have a lot of products in development, but his team can find out. Jo thanks him for his time and leaves. As she exits the building, Richard runs after her and asks her what she did with the card. She plays dumb and asks if something is missing. If he knows that, it must belong to him after all. He threatens her. Emily, who's on Richard's team, comes up and whispers something to Richard, who moves to go back inside. Emily herself lingers until Richard calls for her. Alex and Piper arrive in a store. She can pick out a snack while he grabs the medicine. As she's deciding, the music fades and store starts disappearing. She tries to flee and screams. Alex is alarmed and finds her unconscious on the ground. A worried Jo arrives in the hospital room. Alex tells her that Abby suspects a seizure. Ed is picking up Mia and bringing her over. Jo remembers that Mia has volleyball. Alex will remind Ed. Alex tells Piper to get better and leaves. Jo sits down with her. Piper tells her she had a bad dream again, like everything was disappearing and the disappearing was chasing her. Jo wants to go talk to Abby, but Piper asks her to stay. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to Jo. Jo promises she will not disappear. Abby tells Jo that hallucinations can be associated with seizures. Abby wants to get that fever down but Piper is not responding to medication. Jo receives a text that reads 2 MG CU BID, which Abby says is a prescription for 2 milligrams of copper twice a day. Jo sends back "Who is this?" but the message cannot be delivered. Chris is guarding Ken's room. Inside, his morphine pump is activated automatically. Jo suspects that the message is not random and asks Abby what it would do if they were to follow it. Jo confides in Abby that Piper may have been a test subject. Ken's morphine starts shooting down his IV. He calls for help since he's handcuffed. Abby doesn't like to treat Piper blindly, but she's willing to try it for Jo. She wants to know what tests Piper has endured. Ken tells Chris that "they" are killing him. Chris pulls out the IV per his request. Nurses come in to resuscitate him. Jo enters, too, and Chris shares what Ken told him. Ken's body is wheeled to the morgue. Chris was told that the morphine infuser malfunctioned. It has Bluetooth ability so it may have been hacked. Chris confiscated the infuser so he'll get it to Computer Crimes. Jo will find the medical director so the hospital can switch back to analogue equipment. Chris looked into the mystery text. The mobile company has no record of it. Jo receives good news on her phone.$ She returns to Piper's room and finds Mia and Ed there. Mia prioritized Piper over her game. Dr. Reed told Ed that he's all good. Abby comes in and says Piper has no more fever, so after a few more tests, she can go home. Outside, Abby tells Jo that the copper worked. She heard about Jo's guy upstairs. Abby wonders who these people are. Jo thinks that whoever saved Piper was trying to help them, contrary to the people who killed Ken. Jo calls Benny and tells her about her meeting with Kindred and her suspicion that someone from the company is trying to help them. She recalled one woman named Emily who seemed to want to say something. Benny will see if his contact can ID her. Piper is in the MRI scanner. Jo is in the boot with Abby to keep Piper calm. As the scan is about to start, Piper sees the room disappearing and this time, she starts disappearing too. She yells for help and Abby and Piper rush to pull her out. Abby has Jo removed from the room while she checks on Piper. Out in the hallway, Benny comes up to Jo to tell her he has found Emily. While Benny waits for her, Jo calls Alex and tells him that Piper is not doing well. Abby thinks they are running out of options. Jo says there is someone who might be able to help Piper, but she has to take off to find them. She would like Alex to come sit with Piper so she's not scared when she wakes up. Alex concedes and grabs his stuff. Jo tells him it means a lot. Jo and Benny confront Emily near her house. Jo tells her she got her texts and that the copper isn't working anymore. Benny tells her she's not the people she works with. Emily claims she has no idea what they are talking about. They must have her confused with someone else. She refuses protection and offers her phone to see that she did not text them. She hands it over and Jo sees she secretly made a note stating "They're watching." Night has fallen. Benny and Jo are sitting in her car outside a property that was apparently purchased by a company called Deep Kinetic three years ago, but Benny can't find a single thing about them. Emily sent them the address, but it's been an hour. Jo trusts that Emily will show up. Benny tells Jo he's sorry that Piper is suffering. Emily arrives and fetches tools and a laptop from her trunk. She drills open the power box and tells them that the way to help Piper is inside the building, which is an off-the-books Augur site for Kindred's special projects. Emily says they don't have much time. The whole building is automated. They are looking for locker C255. This is as far as she goes herself. She initiates a software update. Every piece of machinery will be down and they'll have five minutes once they are inside. Jo points out she can't break into a building given her job. Emily tells her that Piper's facing organ failure in 2 hours. Soon after, she'll stop breathing. Emily has seen it before. Benny and Jo are heading to the entrance. Jo has decided she's in it. The door unlocks. Inside, Jo and Benny pass through an entrance room with an airshower before entering a cleanroom. All machinery is down like Emily said. They split up to look for C255 since they have 4 minutes left. Benny heads into a separate room. Jo finds the locker in the main area. She retrieves a suitcase from the locker. She finds Benny, who is stuck in the room. He tells her to go, but she busts open the door with a fire extinguisher. As they walk off, an alarm starts blaring. They hear a metal clinking and see that robot dogs have started patrolling. They hide under a table on top of which a robot dog starts approaching. Jo throws her flashlight away. The dog jumps after it and destroys it. Jo and Benny run off, which doesn't go unnoticed. One of the dogs pulls Jo down, but Benny returns to knock it down. They make it back to the airshower room, closing the doors just in time. However, the other door is not opening either. The dogs start cracking the glass. It shatters as the airshower starts. The dogs enter but suddenly are disabled. Emily comes in. She reminds them she said five minutes. Emily, Benny, and Jo arrive outside Bay Harbor Hospital. Emily opens the suitcase, which contains a special laptop. She brings out an exabyte disk and gets to work. Jo thought they were getting a cure. Emily needs to focus. Emily downloads something onto the disk. Once it's done, she hands it to Jo and tells her the dock is in Piper's wrist. She'll know when she's found the right spot. After that, upload will begin automatically. Jo is confused. Emily says the disk is Piper. Jo doesn't believe that Piper is a robot. Benny does. Emily doesn't care what she does. She has done her part. She tells Jo to never contact her again. Jo thinks Emily conned them to steal her a laptop. Benny points out it wouldn't hurt to try. Alex is reading a profile on Chrissy Teigen by Piper's bed. He sees Jo and Abby talking outside. It looks like Abby is delivering bad news, so Piper should wake up to prove them wrong. Jo comes in. For some reason, Alex has a feeling that Piper will be fine. She's really special. Jo asks him to get her some coffee and closes the door behind him. Once she's alone with Piper, she sits down on the bed and takes her hand. She hesitates, but then pulls out the exabyte disk. It gets stuck to Piper's wrist and Piper's forearm lights up while the uploading begins. Jo takes off the disk once it's done. Almost immediately, Piper wakes up and greets her. She asks what happened. Jo tells her she was sick, but she's better now. Piper wants to go home. Trying to control her fear, Jo agrees to. From the kitchen, Jo is observing Piper, Mia, and Ed as they are picking out a movie. Alex is about to leave. Jo asks if he's not sticking around for movie night. He's not. It's time for him to go home. She understands. Alex gives her the code that the radio frequency was transmitting. He tells her Piper cracked it. They don't know what it means yet, but it's a start. He repeats that Piper is special. He heads out. Jo stares at Piper, who turns around and smiles at her. Cast 1x03JoEvans.png|Jo Evans 1x03Piper.png|Piper 1x03BennyGallagher.png|Benny Gallagher 1x03MiaEvans.png|Mia Evans 1x03ChrisMinetto.png|Chris Minetto 1x03AbbyFrasier.png|Abby Frasier 1x03AlexEvans.png|Alex Evans 1x03EdSawyer.png|Ed Sawyer 1x03RichardKindred.png|Richard Kindred 1x03EmilyCox.png|Emily Cox 1x03KenLerner.png|Ken Lerner 1x03Walter.png|Walter 1x03Nurse.png|Nurse 1x03ExecutiveAssistant.png|Executive Assistant Starring *Allison Tolman as Jo Evans *Alexa Swinton as Piper *Owain Yeoman as Benny Gallagher *Ashley Aufderheide as Mia Evans *Robert Bailey Jr. as Chris Minetto *Zabryna Guevara as Abby Frasier *Donald Faison as Alex Evans *Clancy Brown as Ed Sawyer Special Guest Star *Terry O'Quinn as Richard Kindred Guest Starring *Maria Dizzia as Emily Cox *Ptolemy Slocum as Ken Lerner Co-Starring *Sean Ringgold as Walter *Cathy Salvodon as Nurse *Robbie Dema as Executive Assistant Mystery Notes Following clues and mysterious elements around Piper's identity are revealed in the episode: * Music No licensed music was used for this episode. Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 3.10 million viewers. *The title originates from the prescription for Piper sent to Jo through an anonymous text. *The table read for the episode took place around August 1, 2019. *The scenes at the Augur Industries headquarters were shot at the Rutgers Business School building in Piscataway. Gallery Episode Stills 1x03-1.jpg 1x03-2.jpg 1x03-3.jpg 1x03-4.jpg 1x03-5.jpg 1x03-6.jpg 1x03-7.jpg 1x03-8.jpg 1x03-9.jpg 1x03-10.jpg 1x03-11.jpg 1x03-12.jpg 1x03-13.jpg 1x03-14.jpg 1x03-15.jpg 1x03-16.jpg 1x03-17.jpg 1x03-18.jpg 1x03-19.jpg 1x03-20.jpg 1x03-21.jpg 1x03-22.jpg 1x03-23.jpg 1x03-24.jpg 1x03-25.jpg 1x03-26.jpg 1x03-27.jpg 1x03-28.jpg 1x03-29.jpg 1x03-30.jpg 1x03-31.jpg 1x03-32.jpg 1x03-33.jpg 1x03-34.jpg 1x03-35.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x03BTS1.jpg 1x03BTS2.jpg Promotional Videos Emergence 1x03 Promo "2 MG CU BID" (HD) Quotes See Also References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes